


Составите компанию?

by Lena013



Series: Alyss is Byakuran [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alyss is Byakuran, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Madness, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Бьякуран, конечно, весь такой же сладкий, как и то количество сахара, которое он употребляет.
Relationships: Alyss | Intention of the Abyss/Checker Face | Kawahira, Byakuran/Checker Face | Kawahira
Series: Alyss is Byakuran [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686583
Kudos: 2





	Составите компанию?

Бьякуран танцует в одиночестве, кружась по просторной комнате, крутясь на босых пятках и останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать своего гостя. Шахматная расцветка, отсутствующие окна, полки с игрушками и куклами — совсем как дома. Мальчик посреди тьмы и хаоса, белое выделяющее пятно, которое говорит о золоте вместо тьмы.

У Бьякурана подростковые острые плечи, тонкие запястья и оголённые лодыжки, худое хрупкое тело, незнающее физических нагрузок; у Бьякурана певучий голос и приторно сладкие речи, с ненормальным количеством сахара в словах и чае; у Бьякурана глаза больные, мутные, фиолетовые-фиолетовые, старые-старые, безумные-безумные.

_Выпейте со мною чашечку чая? Составите компанию? Ну же, не отказывайтесь, будьте моим другом, хорошо?_

У него невинная незапятнанная злыми умыслами душа и руки по локоть в чужой крови — удивительное сочетание. У него холодные пальцы, холодные стопы, холодные губы, холодная кожа — чёртовы манящие глаза, чёртова собственная слабохарактерность. У него благословение творить всё, что вздумается, а хочется жадному ребёнку любви, такой незнакомой, такой невиданной, такой недоступной. Даже здесь, среди людей, спустя восемнадцать лет — ему она неизвестна. У него в глазах та самая Бездна, которая без вопросов смотрит в ответ и говорит, что хочет его, просто хочет, без каких-то умыслов и подтекстов.

Воля Бездны — существо не менее древнее, чем вымершая раса шаманов; живёт в своём маленьком мирке, пугая тьму своей белоснежностью и искренним весёлым смехом.

Воля Бездны никогда не получает того, что хочет. Воля Бездны не знает любви и свободы, не знает тепла и заботы, не знает что можно, а что нельзя. Воля Бездны живёт вместо этого мальчишки и просит дать ей чуточку чувств, чуточку тепла.

— _Хэй, Туман, создай хотя бы иллюзию этого,_ — и просит так жалобно, так вцепившись в воротник кимоно, так просяще. В самом деле, нельзя долго отказывать тому, кто влияет на мир вечной темноты.

Бьякуран, конечно, весь такой же сладкий, как и то количество сахара, которое он употребляет. Он тонкий, невесомый и нетронутый даже дурными мыслями. _Невинное-невинное дитя, знаешь ли о чём просишь?_ Бьякуран смеётся, сцепляя ноги за чужой спиной, улыбаясь хитро, глаза не меняют оттенков глубин Бездны — он знает, ещё как знает, _прекращай думать, шаман._


End file.
